An Age Regressed Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: Through Unknown events, Mighty is turned back into a baby eagle so his family and friends have to look after him, leading to antics and cuteness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by TheWhisperingWarrior and I were talking about, imagining Mighty being a baby again so one thing led to another.**

 **For some unknown reason, Mighty is turned back into a chubby and cute eagle baby surprising the otjers meaning having to take care of him in his age recessed state leading to antics and cuteness**

* * *

"Hey, where's daddy, as he's gonna be late?" Mika asked Aelita.

"He's probably doing stuff, or looking out for enemies." Aelita told her.

"He is a big, brave protector, he'll be alright." Red to,f his niece.

Right now, Mighty was out flying and doing wing laps, but a strange beam hit him, as he landed on the beach feeling strange but giggling like he was growing down or becoming little but was going home glowing whimpering

He was becomiing younger, like a toddler eagle waddling aroubd gigglin

g, not remembering he had once been a grown up and unaware he had a wife and kids making some of the adults curious, wondering who the cute hatchling belonged to, seeing Red along with Bomb and Chuck there.

"Is it just me, or does he look like a little Mighty Eagle, or a big one?" Chuck said, stunning them.

They knew that baby Eagles were big, but saw that it was Mighty, but saw he was scared but also confused, crying loudly, making Red and his friends cover their ears, seeing him glow, becoming an eagle baby

"Hey, what's going on, and who is this cutie pie?" Aelita asked, seeing the infant crawl towards her, making Red get it, that right now in this state, Mighty thought that Aelita was his mom.

"Let's take him to the cave, but then you can expkain, plus this big baby looks familiar and needs a bottle, and an nap." Aelita said nuzzling the now and nfant Mighty gently going back to Eagle Mountain but saw Kalo had put Mika and Maui to bed, seeing Aelita and her uncles here, wondering who the baby eagle was.

"Apparently, it's Mighty, but he lo J's super cute as one, but until we figure out how it happened or how to fix it,we have to take care of him but right now, he needs a bottle and an nap." Aelita said to the teenaged eagle female.

* * *

"Hey it's alright, Mighty as I got you, you don't have to be afraid, plus you're big for a baby, chubby too but cute." Aelita said that later evening as baby Mighty was grumpy and wanting to take an nap wanting a bottle, seeing Red walk in with a big bottle of milk for a big baby Mighty, making him happy, snatching while Red was hanging on, stunned that Mighty was like this.

"Mighty Eagle, put Red down alright!" Aelita said, seeing the infant eagle put the bottle down, seeing Red get off.

"Whoa for becoming a baby again, Mighty is pretty stromg, we should let him drink up." Bomb said seeing Aelita agree, because that might help Mighty take an nap.

"Drink up buddy, then sleepytown." Red said, seeing the baby eagle lift up the bottle, chugging it but belching and yawning which was a good sign, rubbing his eyes seeing Aelita scoop him up tucking him into a spare nest wrapping one of Mika's old baby blankets aroubd him, seeing him out like a light making them grin.

"I guess growing down and scaring me wore him out, but he sure is cute." Red told them.

"Yeah, but we should tell Mika and Maui, about this." Aelita said, watching Mighty sleep soundly, wondering how her brave husband had became a Chibby yet cute baby again, hoping nothing would wake him, seeing Bomb, Chuck and even Red curious too, wondering who was going to change the grown down eagle's diapers.

"He needs us, all of us until we can get him back to normal, yet he is really cute." Aelita to,d them softly.


	2. The Next Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope TheWhisperingWarrior is enjoying this, since they gave me the idea.**

 **In this chapter, the rest of the family are adjusting to Mighty being a baby again, but it is cute.**

* * *

Later that next morning, Aelita was awake going to the nest crib that the age regressed and infant Mighty was sleeping in, checking on him after ladt night hearing him snore, which was very cute hearing both Mika and Maui awake, wondering who the baby eagle was making their mom grin explaining, seeing a stunned look on Mika's face.

"Mommy you sure, it's daddy, or are you playing a joke?" she asked confused.

"Nope, it's dad but we don't know, how this happened to him." Kalo said.

Mika thought her dad being a baby again very cute, hoping that he would be alright seeing Aelita nod seeing them go get ready for the day, and having breakfadt, because Kalo was helping her younger brother and sister get ready, hoping that baby Mighty was alright.

Later that morning, baby Mighty began to stir running sleep from his eyes, giggling surprising Aelita entering and picking him up gently, seeing him hug her going to the kitchen putting him in a high chair hearing him banging the table of the chair, with his little feathered fists, because he was really, really hungry.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm gonna get you something to eat, sweetie." Aelita told him.

She was giving him a big bottle of milk, seeing him be quite a happy little eagle, but chubby making Aelita grin poking it gently, hearing him giggle but hiccup.

"Whoa sweetie, cool your jets, nobody's gonna take your milk." Aelita told him.

* * *

Red was listening to Mika expkain abot her dad being a baby again, making him, Bomb and Chuck were asking if he had kept them up, seeing Mika shake her head, explaining that her dad slept through the night, hoping tonight would be the same, seeing it was cute since their mom was having fun, Pkus Maui and R.J we're excited about having an new friend to play with, making Red chuckle, along with Bomb and Chuck.

"It's good, plus he was probably driving your mom nuts, to the point where she has to give him milk, to keep him quiet." Red said.

"Ssh, Red as baby Mighty makes Aelita happy, plus it's kind of fun." Bomb told him.

Later that early evening, Mika, Maui along with Kalo noticed, that Mighty was eating messily, being a baby eagle which was cute, hearing him giggle and belching, making them laugh hysterically, making Aelita grin at her age regressed husband's antics.

"Mighty, don't encourage them, alright?" she told him, cleaning him up, hearing him giggle which was pretty cute, seeing Kalo, Mika and Maui eating dessert, after Kalo and Mika had done the dishes.

"Aww, daddy wants to eat, what we're eating, mommy!" Mika said, but Aelita was giving him yoghurt, instead of ice cream so he would not get hyper, seeing him happy which was good, and was seeing her hatchlings playing for a bit before bedtime, as Kalo was doing homework seeing Aelita with Mighty because he was entranced by baby or toddler toys.

Later that early morning, Aelita was up with baby Mighty on her lap, while feeding him milk, which was soothing him, hearing him belch after she burped him, singing a lullaby which was helping him fall asleep tucking him into his nest, hoping that Kalo, Mika and Maui hadn't been woken by this.

"Is dad cranky, or wanted a bottle?" Kalo asked her, seeing Aelita nod.

"A bit, but he went back to sleep, so it's alright." Aelita told her.

The next morning, Mika and Maui were grumpy, from Mighty waking up during the night but knew it wasn't his fault so Aelita had made them pancakes to cheer them up, which made them happy, plus Kalo was helping feed Mighty, since he was being hyper which made her chuckle, along with Aelita.

She knew that things wer intresting, but Aelita was seeing her other hatchlings go about their day, taking Mighty out of the high chair since she had errands to run, making the infant eagle happy, being on her back, as she was flying from Eagle Mountain, landing on the beach because she would let him have some pkay time later.

"After we do errands, we can have fun." she told him, as she put him in the baby pouch, so he woukd not get lost, while doing errands.


	3. Babysitting Antics

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **This chapter was inspired by TheWhisperingWarrior because they gave me ideas, like Red babysitting the grown down Mighty so one thing lead to another, like Red doing that, plus Mika tries to help out which ends in Mighty needing a bath.**

* * *

"You want me to do what, Aelita?" Red asked as Aelita had grocery shopping among other things to do, and with an infant, it would be hard for her to do such things.

"Just look after him, for a while, alright?" Aelita replied, as she left a diaper bag for Red but already, Mighty was crawling aroubd exploring the house, but playing hide and seek under the towels that Chuck had left on the floor.

"Hey, where did that big baby of a hero go?" Red asked himself, hearing baby talk, and giggling guessing the baby eagle was just curious, like all normal babies seeing Mighty hug him.

"Eww, man what reeks, like when Bomb goes boom-boom?" Red said, not realising somebody had went number two in his diaper, making Red grossed out, hearing Mighty whimper, making nervous sounds.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day, you cry, but let's get your diaper changed, alright?" Red said, trying to be soothing but was grabbing the diaper bag, changing the big baby, putting a fresh one on, after putting baby powder on, as well as a clean diaper.

Bomb and Chuck were surprised that baby Mighty was here,or that Aelita trusted Red to watch a baby eagle without becoming mad or scare the kid, giving Chuck an idea, going to the fridge Fibding chocolate milk, putting it in one of the baby bottles.

"Chuck, giving him choco,ate milk might not be good, as it could make him hyper, or sick." Red told him seeing baby Mighty on the floor pkaying with himself but the bottle got his attention, crawling over to where it was, making Bomb sigh bit Red nervous, hoping Aelita would not kill him, for pumping Mighty full of sufar, seeing him gulp down the milk, biting the teat a little.

They heard him belch loudly, but saw him crawling aroubd fast, making Red nervous, as Bomb had left the door open, seeing Mighty crawl put into the village and into mischief, especially seeing the slingshot.

"Oh no, we're dead, unless we can get him away, before he gets hurt!" Red said,seeing baby Mighty curious about it, but fell onto his butt, making him giggle, relieving them, using milk to lead the infant home seeing Aelita there, wondering what had happened, seeing Mighty hyper but rubbing his eyes, making Red relieved.

"Chuck gave him chocolate milk, and things got out of hand." Red admitted.

"It's alright, as it was just mischief, but he had fun, which is why I let you watch him." Aelita said.

* * *

"Whoa, baby dad was with our uncles all day, did he have fun?" Mika asked Aelita, after coming home from school.

"He did, from what uncle Red told me, like Chuck giving him chocolate milk." Aelita said.

It was mid- afternoon, but right now it was peaceful in the cave, but Mighty was awake but had an accident which Mika saw, knowing being in school, she was big enough to help knowing how to change a diaper, taking it off her age regressed dad, grinning because he was naked, needing to get a clean one on, putting the dirty one in the trash.

"Come on Dadfy, you gotta put a clean one on, alright?" Mika said, seeing him crawl off, naked aroubd the cave stunning Kalo but Mika explained seeing Mighty having accidents making Kalo stunned, hearing Maui giggle.

"We have to get mom, she's the only one that can get him, to do things, like take a bath." Kalo told them, seeing Mighty crawl into the trash bag, making Maui surprised seeing their mom there, scooping Mighty up, despite him being stinky.

"I was trying to help, Pkus he had accidents all over the cave floors." Mika said, while Aelita was giving Mighty a bath, as he liked the bubbles making them giggle.

"I know, which is very sweet, but taking care of a baby is a big eagle thing, so go play." Aelita said drying Mighty off, who was now looking fluffy or extra fluffy after his bath


	4. Braving The Storm

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing, and love this because it is so cute.**

 **In this chapter, R.J, Maui and Mighty have a pkay date, but Pkus a big storm hits the island so Maui and Mighty have to keep each other calm.**

* * *

Aelita and Red could hear sounds of giggling in the living room of the cave, as Maui and R.J were having a play date with baby Mighty as Aelita felt this would be a good thing, since Kalo and Mika were at school so she would let this happen, as Aelita peeked in seeing all three infant hatchling males playing, stunned they'd gotten out of the play pen.

"Mighty honey be careful, as R.J is smaller compared to you, and your brother, alright?" Aelita told him, seeing they were play wrestling which was very cute, but hoped that he was careful.

"Why does mommy say that, as I don't get it, plus you, me and R.J are having fun, right?" Mighty said, seeing Maui nod, along with R.J because they were play wrestling and having a blast.

"Yeah, we are like sneaking out of the playpen, and doing this." Maui replied seeing Mighty make a face, as the call of nature was happening, and the infant eagle was accepting it, going in his diaper making both Maui and R.J giggle.

Red coukd smell, that Sonebody needed a diaper change seeing Aelita realise it was Mighty, scooping him up and going to change his diaper but put a clean one on, hearing him happy making Aelita grin at this, taking him back to where Maui and R.J were seeing them drinking juice but happy, their friend was back so they could play more but the sound of the clock meant that R.J had to go home.

"It's alright, as we'll see him tomorrow, alright boys?" Aelita said, seeing R.J annoyed about going home, but knew he could have fun with Chuck and Bomb, making the red feathered infant happier, as he and Red were leaving the cave, just as Kalo and Mika got home from school.

Maui was a little sad, that R.J had to go home, but remembered he had a little brother, so he and Mighty were playing, and play wrestling again since they were big for baby eagles being rambunctious which was distracting Mika, from her homework.

"You "Yeah, that is awesome, like on TV!" Mika said, unaware her mom was there.

"Mika, I know that is fun to watch, but did you finish your homework?" Aelita asked her, making the female eaglet forget she was supposed to be doing her homework, going back to that making Aelita giggle at Mighty and Maui's antics.

"You two are very adorable dorks, you know that?" she told them, knowing they didn't know what she was saying.

* * *

After a while of playing, both Maui and Mighty were feeling sleepy since all that fun from the play date and then playing more made both infant male eaglet's sleepy but lying down on the floor, on the rug making Mika curious, along with Kalo and Aelita, guessing that Maui and Mighty had worn themselves out, from pkaying and had forgotten to take their nap, after R.J had left with his dad.

"We shoukd let them sleep you two, or they'll be grumpy, alright?" Aelita said to her daughter's because it was dinner time going to the table, so Aelita would feed Maui and Mighty, when they woke up later.

"I bet daddy had fun today, which is why he and Maui are so hyper, right?" Mika asked seeing Aelita nod.

"Yes, they were playing with toys and play wrestling with R.J, so after he went home, they didn't want to stop." Aelita said, knowing it would be pretty cold and stormy tonight, knowing Mika would get freaked out, by the storm so was worrying about Maui and Mighty trying to keep things calm as she could, for her family's sake.

That night, a big storm was starting to hit the island, with huge winds and thunder, making Maui whimper, because he was frightened, but wanted his mom and saw Mighty crawl in, scared seeing thunder outside making both infant males nervous wrapping their wings around each other.

"You think, the scary noises will go away, Maui?" Mighty asked, scared.

"Yeah, but they will go away, before soon." Maui told him as he was cuddling him, which was helping them feel better like earlier after being tired after making their Playdate longer, lying down in Maui's nest which was helping them feel better.

"Yeah, this feels nice, you know?" Mighty said yawning, as they went to sleep.

That later morning, Aelita was checking on the kids, seeing Kalo awake but grumpy, along with Mika going to Maui's room surprised, that Maui and Mighty were in Maui's nest guessing that the storm had freaked them out, and had been cuddling to keep calm, which gave the female eagle an idea.

"Are daddy, and Maui alright?" Mika asked her, as Aelita nodded.

"They're sleeping together, in Maui's nest right now, but they are cute." Aelita told them.


	5. Snuggle Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more and this chapter is very adorable, and thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior as they were inspiring this from us talking, and also for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty has one heck of a meltdown because he is grumpy, and tired so Red, Bomb and Chuck try to calm him until snuggling Red helps the grumpy baby eagle take an nap, which is very cute**

* * *

"Whoa, what's up with him, why is he being grumpy?" Bomb asked Aelita, referring to Mighty, because it seemed the age regressed infant was having a meltdown making Red grin.

"It's alright, as he didn't sleep very well, and maybe when we're out, maybe he might take an nap." Aelita said leaving with Kalo, Maui and Mika which was making Mighty even more upset.

"Not a great idea, to let him go on like this, as he just needs an nap." Bomb said, seeing Chuck agree, not aware how loud baby Eagles were, when upset making Red guess they had a point.

"What would calm somebody like him down?" Red asked, as they were brainstorming, and trying them out, because Aelita might not be happy, coming home and Mighty still having a meltdown, despite it entertaining Red.

"Wait, maybe we should get him to nap, it might make him happier." Chuck said, seeing Bomb and Red agree, seeing the baby eagle calm down a little, drinking milk, yawning and belching.

"I think it's working, you know?-" Red said, as Mighty had wrapped his fluffy wings around him in a big hug, making Chuck grin at this seeing Mighty go to sleep, making Red nervous.

"Hey, can you unhug me, you can hear me right?" Red said, but Chucklooked worried.

"Red you might not like hugs, or used to them, but little Mighty does and if it gets him to take his nap, then grin and bear it, plus babies need their rest and if you wake him, he'll get more angry and that won't be good for Aelita and us." Chuck explained.

"Then what do I do, until he wakes up greniys?" Red said sounding mad.

"Somebody's becoming grumpy, just like Mighty was so maybe you should take an nap." Chuck said to him, making Bomb grin.

Red guessed that Mighty did look cute as a baby, but knew that he just wasn't used to hugs, but it was starting to feel good, feeling sleepy himself passing out, since R.J did tire him out, which made Bomb and Chuck grin because it was cute.

Aelita along with Kalo, Maui and Mika foubd this cute, returning home wondering what had happened, after they had left hearing Bomb and Chuck explain, making Aelita grin.

* * *

Matilda wondered, what Chuckwas painting which was making him grin, making Red guess what he was painting because he, Bomb and Chuck were the only ones that knew, about Mighty being a baby eagle again hoping nobody would guess, that the baby eagle was Mighty, but the painting was very cute, wondering what had inspired the banana shaped bird to paint.

"We were looking after a friends's kid, which inspired this." Chuck lied, making Red relieved.

"Well, it is cute, but guess Red was helping too, from your painting." Matilda pointed out.

Thankfully, class was dismissed so Matilda coukdn't ask more questions, making Red relieved going up to Eagle Mountain, to check on Mighty, since he hated to admit it, that the baby eagle was getting under his feathers, which was hard for him to admit.

He heard giggling, seeing Mighty crawling aroubd naked, without a diaper on, making Aelita and Maui giggle making Red grin, wondering what was going on.

""I was trying to put a clean diaper on, but Mighty was being mischievous." Aelita said to him, seeing Mighty happy seeing him, snuggling him, making Aelita grin.

"Chuck kind of painted this, in class, so Matilda was asking questions." Red said, enjoying the cuddle, surprising Aelita.

"Oh boy, somebody just took a whiz!" Red said, seeing Aelita get Mighty to let go of his uncle, seeing he did have an accident, but cleaning him up, while putting a clean diaper on him, guessing she could toilet train him, because she also wanted to do it with Maui, seeing Red get it thinking it was a good idea.

"Yeah, we have to help them grow, Red but surprised you let him cuddle you, since you don't like hugs." Aelita said.

"It was the only way, he would take an nap the other night." Red told her, because they were having coffee.


	6. Fun At The Beach

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but know TheWhisperingWarrior will love this, as we were talking about this last night.**

 **Matilda finds out, about Mighty being a baby again, but babysits Maui and Mighty, Pkus Maui takes his first steps.**

* * *

Aelita grinned, as she and Red were at the beach with Maui, Mighty and R.J but we're having fun like Aelita taking Maui, Mighty and R.J swimming but the three hatchlings were wearing swim diapers and water wings but having a blast, making Aelita giggle, seeing Chuck running around like a maniac, deciding to,play volleyball, making Bomb and Red decide to play too.

"They look like they're having fun, with Aelita in the ocean." Red told them, while playing

He knew that even as a baby, Mighty was hyper along with wanting to snuggle and carry him around, hoping that he would be alright at the beach, seeing Mighty throwing sand, making R.J copy so was going over there.

"Mighty, stop getting R.J to do, what you're doing!" Red said, unaware that Matilda and Terence were taking a romantic stroll on the beach, and had just heard this seeing the eagle hatchling cuddling Red as they came over.

"Mighty, like Mighty Eagle, our protector?" Matilda asked, making Aelita nervous.

"Yes, he got turned into an eagle baby, but we can't tell the entire island, because they'd flip." Red said, making Matilda get it seeing the now infant Mighty curious about her, but Matilda found him cute.

"You can count on me, because he is very cute." Matilda said, but was cuddling him.

Yerence agreed as he liked hatchlings, but Aelita was pouring lemonade into glasses but saw Chuck playing volleyball by himself which was odd, despite having super speed which could freeze time when he ran.

They were having fun, but later were heading home plus Maui and Mighty were sleepy from all that beach fun so needed an nap going to the cave just as Kalo and Mika were back from school, wondering what had happened.

* * *

Matilda was excited to bird sit both Maui and Mighty, because it would be intresting Pkus Aelita was doing something with Kalo and Mika plus Aelita wanted help, convincing Mighty to learn to walk so hoped maybe yoga might help, arriving at the cave, seeing Mighty being hyper and wrestling with Maui, making her

"It's alright, as they're both the same size, but we shoukd get going." Aelita said, to her.

After they left, Maui was curious, but Mighty was upset and screeching, surprising Matilda that he was such a Mommy's bird, knowing what to do, as she was singing seeing Mighty calm down a little.

She was then doing yoga, which made both Maui and Mighty curious, thinking it was dancing, so Mighty was trying to copy and falling onto his feathery and diapered butt giggling hysterically, making Matilda grin, because it was super cute but saw Maui doing the same, making her grin.

"Keep trying alright, as Bird Island wasn't formed in a day." the female chicken assured them.

Maui was beginning to stand up, wobbly and beginning to walk unsteadily impressing both Matilda and Mighty, making Maui giggle, that he knew how to walk wanting Mighty to try, but Mighty was being stubborn as usual, but hearing music was making him feel funny, and his feet claws wriggle to the beat making Matilda chuckle.

"I think your brother is feeling the beat, Maui." Matilda said, seeing Mighty get up but trying to dance, but tripping over his feet claws, making him annoyed as Aelita returned with Kaloand Mika surprised that Maui was walking!

"Aww, you're such a big boy now, and maybe Mighty will do the same." Aelita assured him.


	7. Easing A Grumpy Eagle

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but know TheWhisperingWarrior will enjoy, as they and I have been talking about**

 **In this chapter, little Mighty is very, very grumpy so Red is called in to help calm him down, but finds his tickle spot and cuteness ensues.**

* * *

"Oh Mighty, what's going on with you?" Aelita said, because the baby eagle was being majorly fussy, and refusing bottles and not wanting to nap, making her sigh because he was upset wondering why.

"I know this is normal for little Eagles, but I know somebody that can help, an expert in the ways of anger." Aelita said to herself and was phoning Red.

She then heard Maui whimper, as Mighty had pushed him, when he had tried to hug him, making Aelita sigh, picking Maui up.

"Your brotjer doesn't mean it, as he is having a tantrum of epic proportions, but uncle Red is coming, to help." Aelita assured him, making Maui feel better hoping R.J might come too, so they could play.

Red could hear major screeching, as he was near Eagle Mountain, guessing it was Mighty making those noises plus R.J wax with him approaching the cave entering, seeing R.J run inside, hugging Maui because he'd learnt to walk too.

"Woah, Mighty has major lungs, as you can hear him, from the entire mountain, but what's wrong with him?" Red said to Aelita, seeing her shrug her shoulders.

"He's just being a typical baby, but was being fussy and not wanting bottles, or naps and since you're the anger expert, I figured you could help." she explained to him.

He saw Mighty having quite a tantrum, and a bit scared of what the infant eagle might do to him, knowing he coukdn't get angry himself, seeing the infant sit on him in anger, but slipped out from under him.

"Come on buddy, you're normally not like this, but why?" Red said, trying to calm him which wasn't working, making the red feathered Cardinal know he had to do something he wasn't a big fan of, hugs.

"No!" Mighty said trying to shove him off, stunning them that he'd said his first word, but Red was hanging onto the baby eagle for dear life was brushing against his belly, and heard Mighty giggle a little giving Red an idea.

"I think I found somebody's tickle spot, which might help him feel better, instead of being a grumpy baby." Red said, keeping on tickling him, hearing a lot of giggles from Mighty which relieved Aelita, hoping that Mighty might be in the mood to take an nap, or drink a bottle.

But while being tickled, Mighty had answered the call of nature which Aelita and Red could smell knowing Mighty needed a diaper change, so we're getting one on him, hearing him giggle, while having his diaper changed making Mighty and Red happy, seeing Maui and R.J playing happily.

Kalo and Mika found this cute, as they cared about their brothers, knowing that Red had calmed Mighty down, but seeing him happy again, which was music to their ears, hoping that it would Ladt.

* * *

Kalo and Mika were surprised, that Mighty had said his first word, while upset meaning they could teach him more words, to improve his vocabulary, seeing Aelita agree, hoping Red did not teach him bad words seeing them hanging out.

Maui was happy seeing his big sister's home from school, and had been hugging their legs making Aelita giggle.

She was fixing dinner for them, seeing Mighty, Maui playing in the play pen together, hoping that Mighty would learn to walk so heard him giggling which was very cute.

She knew that things were a little chaotic, but she wouldn't change it for the world, knowing that her hatchlings were very sweet but saw that dinner was ready, sitting at the table with Kalo and Mika after putting Maui and Mighty in high chairs, making both infant Eagles happy.

Aelita was feeding them making them happy, because they were hungry, from playing which was good.


	8. One Wild Afternoon

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but this one came from TheWhisperingWarrior and we were imagining Mighty imitating something that Red, Bomb and Chuck were doing and one thing lead to another.**

 **In this chapter, Mighty's curiousity gets him into antics especially involving the slingshot but it is hilarious**

* * *

Mighty giggled, seeing Bomb, Chuck and Red using the slingshot, to practice in case the pigs came back or showed their faces, but it looked fun to the infant eagle crawling over, when his uncles were distracted, and Ibside.

"Me do it!" he said, trying to get up on his feet claws, climbing into the slingshot, fitting of sorts, remembering how Red had done it, unaware Bomb had seen the infant get on, wanting a turn.

"No way, as your mommy woukd so kill us, if you got hurt." Bomb said, seeing Red stunned, that Mighty had even fit in the slingshot in the first place, and right now, Chuck was impuslive to let Mighty do it.

"He'd only go a little bit, and with him being a big baby, it woukdn't hurt him." Chuck reasoned, unaware Mighty had climbed back into the slingshot, and his fluffy tail feathers were pulling it back for him, giggling as he launched himself quite a short distance, giggling landing on his diapered butt, giggling which stunned Red, along with Bomb and Chuck.

"Again!" Mighty said, giggling, making the three exchange a look.

"Your mom can't know, we're doing this, or she'll flip, and get mad." Red said, thinking the infant knew what he meant, hugging the red feathered Cardinal, like a yes, giving Chuck ideas, wanting to teach Mighty some words.

"Uncle Chuck is just really, really hyper, so don't listen alright?" Red said to the infant, debating about putting a helmet on the infant's head, seeing Bomb shake his head, because Mighty's head was too big.

"Chuck, you have to put money, in a certain jar, after we go Ibside, plus I think this is helping tire Mighty out." Red said, hoping Aelita or Matilda didn't see, unaware Terence was.

"Relax, he's too big to go far, like you when you tried." Red assured him, seeing the infant eagle male launch himself a little further, landing outside Matilda's place making Red wing palm hoping Matilda was in her house and not the garden.

"Thanks Chuck, we're gonna get in massive trouble!" Red said, running over to Matilda's seeing Mighty in her garden, pulling flowers making the three gulp, because Matilda loved gardening, but Mighty was just a baby, but saw him activate the hose, spraying them and Matilda, when she came outside, hearing Mighty giggle thinking it funny.

"How did Mighty get here, from your house, boys?" the female chicken asked.

Red pointed to Chuck, making her get it, seeing baby Mighty playing in the mud, which was cute but it meant he would need a bath when they got back, luring him back, seeing him crawl after them, since he refused to walk yet, or be toilet trained but some of the islanders were curious.

* * *

"Aww, he's all tired out, from the slingshot, and wrecking Matilda's flowers, it was pretty funny!" Bomb said.

"Yeah, plus he is just a baby, he doesn't know better, which we have to help." Red said.

It was later that afternoon, and after hosing the infant down, Mighty was taking an nap which relieved Bomb and Chuck, but Red was hoping to use slingshot games, to persuade the infant to take his first steps, or be toilet trained so he would not need diapers so much, which Bomb thought was a good idea.

Later however, a worried Aelita showed up at their house, saying Mighty had been saying certain words, and teaching Maui making Red sigh.

"That was Chuck's doing, but Mighty is just a baby." Red said, remembering that he also let Mighty watch pro-wrestling like with R.J knowing it riled the infant eagle up, hoping Aelita did not know, Pkus guessed back at the cave, the kids were having fun.

* * *

Back at the cave, Kalo and Mika were gently rough housing with Mighty since they knew Red let him watch wrestling at his, Bomb and Chuck's house, plus Mighty had been teaching Maui wrestling things, even though Aelita wasn't a big fan of them doing it, but during their antics, a lamp got broken, making Kalo stunned, giving Mika a mischievous idea to blame Mighty.

"Hey, he did it, as you let us rough house, while mommy went, to yell at our uncles." Mika pointed out.

"He's just a baby, like Maui, but that's still a bad idea, plus mom isn't stupid like you think." Kalo replied.

They then saw Aelita return, wondering who broke the lamp, seeing Mika point to Mighty, making the female adult eagle surprised, that her age regressed husband would do that, wondering how, as Kalo was letting Mika get away with it, knowing this was going to be her sister's new game, shaking her midnight blue feathered head, calming Mighty down, along with Maui.

"It's alright, as Mika was being naughty, but mommy will figure it out sooner or later." she assured them letting them play going to do homework seeing Mika sneaking cookies.


	9. Too Much Cake

"Down the hatch, little big guy!" Chuck said, feeding Mighty cake.

"Chuck, be careful alright, like when you gave him chocolate milk." Red said.

It was a few days after the wild afternoon, when they'd let Mighty play with the slingshot, and let him crawl wild but Aelita had errands to do so left Mighty with his uncles, so Chuck was feeding him cake since it was raining outside so they could not use the slingshot, which had made little Mighty upset.

"I am, but everybody loves cake,duh!" Chuck replied seeing Mighty giggle getting messy, but belching.

"Oh boy, somebody's getting chubby, but it's baby fat." Bomb said, seeing Mighty being hyper, and had crawled outside when his uncles were distracted with R.J finding the slingshot getting inside launching himself into mud giggling like crazy.

"Me look funny!" he said, feeling his tummy all funny, throwing up whimpering, just as Red came outside, jumping thinking it was a monster, realising it was just Mighty covered in mud guessing he'd played with the slingshot but sensing something was wrong.

"Oh boy, you got sick, from all that cake, Uncle Chuck gave you?" the red feathered Cardinal said leading the infant inside, despite him tracking mud in the house so was giving him a bath.

* * *

Aelita was impressed, coming to pick Mighty up because Red had expkained what had happened, but saw the infant eagle was beginning to stir from his nap, grumpy because his tummy still hurt and she could give him ginger ale when they got home to the cave, seeing Red help, since Chuck and Bomb were helping R.J after his nap.

"Thanks for helping, as Mighty seems to like being aroubd you, besides Kalo and Mika." Aelita said to him.

At the cave, she was giving Mighty ginger ale to sooth Mighty's tummy, which was bothering him, throwing up on the floor upset, making Aelita feel bad for him, wondering how much cake Chuck had given him.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie as you will feel better." Aelita told him, humming something soothing, which was helping him feel better and sleepy taking an nap, making Aelita wrap a blanket around him on the couch letting him be.

Mika was surprised, that Chuck had given her age regressed father a lot of cake, making Aelita agree seeing Kalo go do homework along with Mika, while Aelita was making dinner.


	10. Hatch day Antics

"Woah, check out that mongo cake, let's dig in and stuff our faces!" Mika heard Chuck say.

"Freeze your talons, mister, as we have to wait for the party later, plus we have to distract Mighty, like Aelita asked." Red said to him and Bomb, making Chuck a little annoyed, that he coukdn't have cake right now but he did not want to get Red angry.

It was Mighty's hatch day, which Aelita and Mika along with Kalo and Maui, but were throwing a party for the infant eagle, needing time to set it up so had asked Red, Bomb and Chuck to distract Mighty, until it was time but the little eagle was curious making Red guess what he wanted, the slingshot to play with, despite the fact Aelita did not like him doing it.

"Yeah, it's cool, since your mom is too busy, to check on us." Red told him going outside seeing R.J run after them since he knew how to walk, unlike Mighty and wanted to play too with his dad, friend and uncles.

"Yes, you can play too, buddy, as we have to keep Mighty busy, until the surprise is ready." Red said to his son winking.

"What surprise, unca Red?" Mighty said, making them grin, because now he coukd talk or learning words, he was more adorable.

"You just have to wait and see, big guy." Bomb said, as they were having fun, using the slingshot and just being guys.

But something caught Mighty's eyes, an egg crawling over to it, thinking it was a toy making Red surprised needing to get it out of the infant eagle's talons but Mighty was not wanting to, getting up onto his feet unaware of what he was doing, stunning Red, Chuck and Bomb big R.J grinned, thinking his dad and Mighty were playing Tag, giggling.

"We're not playing, Mighty has to give it back before it hatches!" Red told him seeing Mighty trip and the egg flew out of his wings, landing in Bomb's wings hearing Mighty cry.

"Aww, it's alright, just a little cut, but let's clean it up." Red said going inside.

He was cleaning up the cut, putting a band-aid on the area seeing it was time for the party, making Mighty forget about what just happened seeing R.J happy going with them up the mountain, but were surprised seeing hatch day banners when they got to Eagle Mountain, as Red put Mighty down seeing him running into the cave, along with R.J who were stunned by the party in the cave.

* * *

Maui and R.J along with Mighty were surprised by all the presents in the living room in the cave, which Aelita and the otjers had brought for Mighty's hatch day, making Red chuckle seeing the infant hatchlings excited, seeing them helping Mighty open his presents, ripping the wrapping paper off each gift, making the adults, along with Kalo and Mika guessing it was time for cake and ice cream.

"Yes, but we have to light the candles before we can have cake." Aelita said, making Red grin seeing Mighty's eyes widen at the candles making Mika giggle at her grown down father.

"Blow the candles out, alright?" Aelita said seeing him do that, giggling clapping his talons.

"Yeah, good job, buddy." Red said, to the infant eagle helping cut the cake hearing Aelita say that he should feed Mighty cake while she fed Maui hearing him giggle, getting messy with the frosting making Red chuckle at this, along with R.J because it was cure stunning everybody, that Red was smiling.

"Hey, this is cute, those three loving cake." Red said, seeing Aelita let him feed Mighty, seeing the baby eagle playing with him which Matilda foubd adorable, Pkus Chuck was a little jealous, that Red was getting to feed Mighty, seeing the red feathered male give him a look which Mighty was copying.


	11. Catching A Cold

"Whoa, Sonebody doesn't look his usual self!" Chuck said, noticing Mighty was not acting like himself.

"Yeah, you have a point, but we shoukd keep an eye, on him." Red said to him.

It was a few days later, and Aelita had left Mighty with Bomb, Chuck and Red, because she noticed that the infant eagle wasn't feeling so good, but was hoping it was just sniffles, but from how he was acting, it seemed more like a cold and a bad one, making Red sigh at this, placing a wing gently on the infant's fluffy, feathery head, frowning.

"Yep, somebody has the cold, or getting one, but it's alright." Red said, seeing R.J curious, making Bomb get him away from Mighty.

"Sorry little amigo, but Mighty is coming down with a bad cold, and we don't want you catching it." Bomb said to the red feathered infant who was annoyed because he wanted to play with his cousin, so he was getting mad like his father making Chuck grin at this.

Red was unsure what to do, as Mighty being sick was not good needing to get Aelita telling Bomb and Chuck to try and calm Mighty until he got back, with Aelita seeing Mighty sleepy and sniffly, lying on the couch, making Bomb and Chuck exchange a look.

"Mighty sick?" R.J asked, being curious seeing Bomb nod, as Chuck was being his usual self.

"Yes, but Red went to get his mommy, but we should let him sleep." Bomb said.

R.J wanted to play with Mighty but knew he was sick right now, so it was not a good idea right now, hoping that the infant eagle would feel better soon.

* * *

Aelita was surprised, seeing that Migjty was sick, seeing him sleeping on the couch placing a wing on the infant's feathery head feeling he was burning up and not himself making her worried.

"He must have a bad cold, but I can help him out." she told Red, unaware that her age regressed and dosed up husband had sneezed on Red meaning he was going to get sick too seeing Chuck and Bomb exchange a look because Red was their best friend plus the island needed him, hoping the red feathered male would let the doctor give him a flu shot.

"I'm fine, don't worry, you know?" Red said to them, because he was more worried about baby Mighty being sick, seeing Aelita nod, but was taking him home to the cave hearing him grumpy and was putting him into bed putting a cold cloth on on his fluffy, feathery head because it was very warm.

"It's alright, as you will get better sweetie." Aelita told him, seeing him sleepy.

Kalo and Mika were back home from school, wondering if Mighty was alright, hearing Aelita tell them that Mighty had a bad cold making them feel bad for the age regressed eagle and knew Aelita could help him feel better, seeing Maui playing by himself in the play pen hoping that Mighty would feel better.

"He will, as a cold will run it's course." Aelita told them, making Kalo and Mika get it going to do homework, but later she was giving Mighty medicine so he would get better, singing softly to him, as it was helping him calm down, which was helping him take his medicine


	12. A Sick Baby Eagle

"Whoa, Sonebody doesn't look his usual self!" Chuck said, noticing Mighty was not acting like himself.

"Yeah, you have a point, but we shoukd keep an eye, on him." Red said to him.

It was a few days later, and Aelita had left Mighty with Bomb, Chuck and Red, because she noticed that the infant eagle wasn't feeling so good, but was hoping it was just sniffles, but from how he was acting, it seemed more like a cold and a bad one, making Red sigh at this, placing a wing gently on the infant's fluffy, feathery head, frowning.

"Yep, somebody has the cold, or getting one, but it's alright." Red said, seeing R.J curious, making Bomb get him away from Mighty.

"Sorry little amigo, but Mighty is coming down with a bad cold, and we don't want you catching it." Bomb said to the red feathered infant who was annoyed because he wanted to play with his cousin, so he was getting mad like his father making Chuck grin at this.

Red was unsure what to do, as Mighty being sick was not good needing to get Aelita telling Bomb and Chuck to try and calm Mighty until he got back, with Aelita seeing Mighty sleepy and sniffly, lying on the couch, making Bomb and Chuck exchange a look.

"Mighty sick?" R.J asked, being curious seeing Bomb nod, as Chuck was being his usual self.

"Yes, but Red went to get his mommy, but we should let him sleep." Bomb said.

R.J wanted to play with Mighty but knew he was sick right now, so it was not a good idea right now, hoping that the infant eagle would feel better soon.

* * *

Aelita was surprised, seeing that Migjty was sick, seeing him sleeping on the couch placing a wing on the infant's feathery head feeling he was burning up and not himself making her worried.

"He must have a bad cold, but I can help him out." she told Red, unaware that her age regressed and dosed up husband had sneezed on Red meaning he was going to get sick too seeing Chuck and Bomb exchange a look because Red was their best friend plus the island needed him, hoping the red feathered male would let the doctor give him a flu shot.

"I'm fine, don't worry, you know?" Red said to them, because he was more worried about baby Mighty being sick, seeing Aelita nod, but was taking him home to the cave hearing him grumpy and was putting him into bed putting a cold cloth on on his fluffy, feathery head because it was very warm.

"It's alright, as you will get better sweetie." Aelita told him, seeing him sleepy.

Kalo and Mika were back home from school, wondering if Mighty was alright, hearing Aelita tell them that Mighty had a bad cold making them feel bad for the age regressed eagle and knew Aelita could help him feel better, seeing Maui playing by himself in the play pen hoping that Mighty would feel better.

"He will, as a cold will run it's course." Aelita told them, making Kalo and Mika get it going to do homework, but later she was giving Mighty medicine so he would get better, singing softly to him, as it was helping him calm down, which was helping him take his medicine


	13. Cooling Down On A Hot Day

It was a pretty warm Summer like day, and a heatwave had swept Bird Island so a lot of birds were at the beach cooling down which was good, but Red, Bomb and Chuck along with Aelita and their kids were at Eagle Mountain having fun, plus Aelita had just set up sprinklers, which Chuckand Mika were running through.

"Yeah, this is a good way to cool down, but where's Maui, Mighty and R.J?" Bomb asked.

"Aelita is putting water wings on them, as she set up a wading pool, for them." Aelita told him.

Red hoped that Mighty was wearing a swim diaper, seeing Aelita nod but saw Maui, Mighty and R.J playing in the wading pool but being pretty cute, seeing Kalo under a shady tree with headphones on listening to music, making Chuck grin.

"We should leave her be, uncle Chuck." Mika said to him, going to get lemonade to cool down, from it being a super hot day making Aelita relieved, because she did not want her kids to be overheated, or grumpy.

"Yeah, but Mika is drinking lemonade, plus Maui, Mighty and R.J are in the wading pool." Red assured her, seeing Bomb and Chuck nod in agreement, because it was a hot day plus was making snacks.

Mika hoped that things would be alright, as she loved her family even her uncle's making Red grin at the youngster seeing it was lunchtime, seeing a picnic making everybody happy, and Kalo had taken off her headphones which to Red was a good sign.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Maui, Mighty and R.J were resisting taking an nap, because they wanted to swim more making Aelita chuckle at their antics, along with Red because they needed their nap or they would be grumpy and run out of energy, but being babies they did not get it, hoping that he or Aelita could, in a way they would get.

"I guess you won't be doing much fun things, because you'll be tired, since you did not nap." Red said.

"Aww okay, take nap!" Mighty said, along with Maui and R.J making Aelita happy, guessing Red was becoming good at tricking three toddlers into taking their naps seeing the red feathered male agree, seeing Mika goofing around and playing with a soccer ball hoping she was being careful.

She nodded as she was having fun, and after waking up, Mighty, Maui and R.J were playing again and having fun, with each other.


	14. Meeting Kayley

It was just a typical day on Bird Island, but the residents noticed a strange four pawed eagle arrived, curious but a little unsure after the pigs had shown up, thinking maybe it was related to a certain protector of the island not knowing it was his cousin, who was a griffin, which was a very rare bird just like Mighty plus she had heard what had happened to her favourite cousin.

 _I guess I'm drawing attention to myself, but I don't want to scare them, since they don't know that Mighty turned back into a baby according to his mate, Aelita but he needs my help._

She was flying to Eagle Mountain where her cousin's family lived, seeing Kalo and Mika impressed, wondering if she was related to their dad seeing the female griffin nod.

"I'm Kayley, and your dad's cousin, plus your mom told me what happened." she told them.

"Excuse me, but what kind of eagle are you?" Mika asked, making Kayley chuckle.

"I'm a griffin, sweetie, which is very rare, just like an eagle." she told her making Mika smile.

They saw Maui and the age regressed Mighty playing together, which Kayley found cute seeing Mighty curious, along with Maui making Kayley grin, and scooped him onto her feathery lap, cuddling him making them grin because it was cute, because they knew that things were going to be cute.

"That's our cousin, Kayley, but she's a griffin." Mika told Maui, as her little brother had started talking, learning new words everyday.

"Kayley different, Mika." Maui said, making Aelita giggle.

"Has Mighty started talking yet?" Kayley asked while having her cousin on her lap.

"Not yet, but we're trying with him, but he will." Aelita said seeing Red join them, because he'd heard about the strange eagle, that had arrived on the island, making Kayley chuckle at him, explaining herself making the red feathered male get it.

"Cool, as Mighty needs all our help, to grow back up into the protector, of our island." Red told her making her chuckle.

* * *

That afternoon while Aelita was showing Kayley aroubd, Chuck, Bomb and Red were watching Maui, Mighty and R.J but all tjree toddlers were playing but Mighty grinned seeing the slingshot pointing a claw at it, making Maui and R.J giggle following the eagle toddler but we're playing with the slingshot, which Red was amused by, along with Chuck and Bomb.

"Just be careful alright, as we don't want you three hurt." Red told them.

He knew that things were intresting, with Mighty being little again, so hoped nothing bad would happen, before he grew up again, because the island needed him, seeing Mighty pulling R.J back in the slingshot and letting go, seeing the red feathered toddler fly off like a rocket, giggling but hit the bales of hay they had.

"Again, Might, again!" he said, seeing Mighty's mom there making all tjree youngsters stop in their tracks.

"Good that you didn't launch yourself, as it is dangerous, but we gotta go." Aelita said to Mighty, as they were leaving.


	15. Wanting Attention

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing, sorry I forgot to add the idea into the last chapter, it has been a while since I wrote more for this.**

 **So in this chapter, it seems like a typical day but while Maui has sniffles, a certain toddler eagle is in a very playful mood, so maybe Kayley along with Red can help.**

* * *

Kayley along with Aelita were chasing a hyped up Mighty, who was running around despite it being bedtime, unaware he'd ran into the disco room hearing music, so was dancing to a song called Wild Thing but was going in his diaper making the female griffin and female eagle chuckle, at what was going on.

"Aww, that's too cute, plus it smells like somebody needs a clean diaper." Aelita said scooping the toddler eaglet up, using her wings, seeing Kayley turn the music off since it was late and little ones needed their rest.

"Yeah, but maybe you can help the island, as the protector until Mighty is an adult again,or in case the pigs come back." Aelita said, making the female griffin get it but deciding to live on a mountain near Eagle Mountain.

"Yeah, as it'll be alright." Kayley said leaving, making Aelita sigh, hoping her niece would be alright.

She landed on the nearby mountain, finding a huge abandoned cave, making her own nest bed since being late, she needed her rest but was unsure because she needed time, to get used to Bird Island feeling sleepy lying down.

* * *

"Hey, where did Aunt Kayley go?" Mika asked the next morning.

"She decided to live, on the mountain next door, and nervous, because the other birds on the island have never seen one like her before, plus it takes time for Kayley to get settled." Aelita told her.

But they were seeing a sniffly Maui which made Aelita worry, guessing he was coming down with something, feeling his feathery head which was warm, frowning, letting him sleep more since rest might make him feel better, seeing Mighty playing with saucepans, knowing it would wake Maui up, or make him feel worse.

"You need to play quiet for now, as Maui doesn't feel good and has to rest." Aelita said, taking the saucepan out of his talons.

"Wr shoukd get going, but hope Maui feels better, or dad doesn't drive you nuts." Kalo said, while she and Mika flew off for school seeing Mighty climb onto the couch near where Maui was, making Aelita sigh, because somebody was in a mischievous mood knowing that a certain red feathered male could help seeing Maui wake up sneezing and upset, making Mighty worried.

"Hey it's alright, you feel really not yourself, and your sniffles are turning into a cold." Aelita said needing to take Maui to the doctor.

She saw Kayley show up, but saw Mighty was being mischievous, and that Maui was not feeling so good and that Aelita was needing to take him to a doctor, so did not mind watching her age regressed cousin who was being hyper, knowing he was just being a kid.

"We'll be alright, go ahead Aelita." the female griffin said seeing her leave.

Mighty was being mischievous running aroubd, but it was soon nap time, plus the eagle toddler was becoming sleepy making Kayley relieved, because she cared about him, seeing Kalo and Mika home from school, wondering where their mom went.

"She had to step out, to take Maui to the doctor, but she'll be back." Kayley told them, seeing Mighty awake from his nap, being super mischievous like bothering them, when trying to do things like homework.

"I know that you want attention, but your sisters have homework." Kayley told him, cuddling him hearing him giggle.


	16. Being In Charge

**A/N**

 **Here's more and after talking to TheWhisperingWarrior, I felt like updating and hope that people like.**

 **In this chapter, Aelita is turned into a baby again, meaning Kalo and Mika are the adults or so they think, but Kayley is keeping an eye on them, so nothing bad happens to them, plus Bomb, Chuck and Red will be helping them too.**

* * *

Aelita was seeing Mighty excited that night, while putting him, Maui and Mika to bed while Kalo being a teenagercouldstay up, seeing some beam hit her, passing through the window making Mightyand Maui curious about this as they were unaware it was a beam from something called the Youth Ray, and it was making Aelita younger by the second, making them curious.

The next morning, Mika and Kalo were awake but surprised, wondering where their mom was, seeing Mighty tug on Kalo's wing like he wanted to show her something, leading to his and Maui's room, seeing Anotjer baby eagle, but it looked familiar realising it was their mom!

"She must have been hit, by the thing that turned daddy into a baby." Mika told Kalo.

"That means that we're the grown ups now, right?" Mika told Kalo.

She was calming the age regressed version of their mom down, but was feeding her, Maui and Mighty with milk which was making them happy, but right now they needed help, like their uncles seeing Kalo agree.

"Stay with them, while I get our uncles." Kalo said leaving their cave.

Mika was keeping Aelita, Maui and Mighty entertained, until her sister came back with her uncle's giving them milk, like Kalo told her to.

* * *

Red, Bomb and Chuck were surprised, seeing that Aelita was a baby again, meaning that Mika and Kalo would be looking after Maui and Mighty but also Aelita now, knowing two eaglet's could not take care of the age regressed Aelita and Mighty helping them, relieving Mika and Kalo, hoping that they could help them.

"Yeah, as we're just kids, not adults." Mika told them, making Red chuckle, seeing Kayley there because she was keeping an eye on Mika and Kalo, along with Aelita, Maui and Mighty, just in case things got out of control.

"Yeah, but this should be fun, as Mighty is a feathery ball of energy, you know?" Red told them.

"Yep, as things will be intresting, plus Kayley will help us." Kalo told him.

Red grinned at this, but was seeing that Aelita needed a clean diaper, showing Kalo how to change one, so she could change Aelita's diapers if she needed it changed seeing Chuck running around at super speed, making Mika giggle at this because she thought that being in charge woukd be fun,seeing Red chuckle at that.

"It can be fun, but also hard work, so at least we can help." he told her


	17. Learning To Share

Kalo grinned, as it was early the next morning but was tending to Aelita, Maui and Mighty who wanted attention, plus being a teenage eagle, she could handle being up at night with two baby eagles and a toddler one hearing all three drinking bottles of milk relieving her, because Mika being younger she needed her rest.

"Yeah, milk makes you three happy, and make you sleepy." Kalo said yawning, while burping them hearing them giggle which made a tired smile cross her beak.

"Sweet dreams, you three." she said, after tucking them in, going back to bed, and later that morning, Mika was awake but letting her big sister sleep seeing Red there, wondering if things were alright.

"Kalo is sleeping, because she was taking care of mommy, Dadfy and Maui last night." Mika said to him.

The red feathered male was peeking into Kalo's room, hearing her gently snore, sighing because he knew that she was still a kid, hoping that things were alright, making breakfast, seeing little Aelita, Maui and Mighty playing in the pkaypen, and Aelita was in a corner by herself playing with blocks or swiping at them, with her fluffy talons.

"Hehe, let's play nice, alright?" he said to her, seeing Maui and Mighty fighting over a toy, resolving it, without getting mad himself impressing Mika going to school, but saw Chuck and Bomb there.

"Yeah, I could use your help, you know?" Red told them.

Chuck saw Mighty hug his leg, making the hyperactive male grin at this, because things were intresting now, that Aelita was a baby eagle now, guessing Kalo was now a mom of sorts to not just the age regressed versions of Aelita and Mighty but also Mika and zMaui which astounded Red but it impressed him.

"Mika's teacher just called, as she got into a fight." Red told Kalo after she had woken up.

"Geez, as things are intresting, but they're gonna guess things." she told him.

* * *

Mika was in her room doing homework, plus hoped that Kalo was alright because she had picked her up from school after her teacher had called her, but heard her singing to Aelita, Maui and Mighty which was cute, because their uncles had just left, plus Red had talked to Mika about helping Kalo so was seeing things were calmer.

She was seeing Kalo happy to see her, because she needed help so the female eaglet was helping her, which was helping her plus Mighty was cuddling her, but being gentle which Red had just taught him that the other day, which was good.

"Kalo okay?" he asked, seeing Mika nod in reply.

"Yep, she's just tired after looking after you, Maui and Aelita, but it's alright." Mika told him.

Aelita and Maui also were already gathered around her, wanting cuddles as well, making Mighty annoyed, screeching, making Mika cover her ears plus also woke Kalo up, making her curious hearing Mika tell her, tnat tne babies were fighting over her, which made the teenage eagle chuckle.

"She's not a toy, you three, we have to take turns." she said, seeing them stop.

"Thanks Kalo, and sorry about that." Mika said.

"It's alright, but they need us, to grow them up." Kalo told her.


	18. A Bit Of A Change

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to TheWhisperingWarrior for reviewing and hope you like, plus this chapter kind of has a twist**

 **In this chapter, Mika not only babysits her age Regressee parents, a big change happens when scaring off the pigs later that night plus she is starting to get a little chubby like her dad but I think it is cute.**

 **I hope you all like.**

* * *

Mika was chasing a rambunctious Mighty as it was nearly nap time, since she and Kalo were being acting parents, with their uncles helping and right now, Aelita was starting to join in making Mika amused and surprised, plus Kalo was sleeping because she'd been up all night with Aelita, so she was trying to help.

"Mika, what's going on?" she heard Kalo ask sleepily, listening to her sister tell her, seeing Aelita needed a diaper change along with Mighty going to do that, since Maui was wearing pull ups.

"Kalo need nap." he said to her, seeing Mika agree, just as their uncles showed up.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Red asked patting Mighty's little head.

"Chaos, hehe!" Mighty said hugging him, making Red get it.

He saw Kalo enter the living room with a freshly diapered Aelita, putting the female baby eagle in the pkay pen making Bomb wonder, if the teenage eagle was alright, because she looked exhausted like a zombie.

"I can handle things you guys, you don't have to worry." Kalo said yawning.

Red along with Bomb were not so sure, seeing Chuck playing with Aelita, Maui and Mighty which was cute and playing soccer despite knocking a lamp over, making Mighty giggle along with Maui and R.J making Red shake his head at this.

"Chuck, didn't your mom tell you, no playing ball in the house?" he said.

"Uncle Red, I have a question because of my mom and dad are stuck as babies and have to grow up again, and Kalo's too tired, then who's gonna watch them, make sure they don't wreck the cave or feed us?" Mika said being the cute little eaglet she was plus was a little chubby from all the extra snacks she had at her uncles's house.

"I guess you have to, but we can help." Red told her, seeing Mighty happy about that along with Maui, but Aelita not so much having a meltdown, making Mika unsure seeing Red calm her.

"Hey you can do this, you're their big sister, well second big sister and they love you." Chuck told her.

"I-I guess, but where do I start?" Mika said seeing it was way past dinner and they were hungry, so getting Burger Worm impressing Red at this, knowing Mika could not cook, Pkus saw she was beginning to get a little big like her dad had as an adult but she was just an eaglet seeing Kayley there grinning at what was happening.

* * *

Later that night, Mika was still awake because she was thinking about things, but saw the pigs were back trying to steal eggs making her mad and right now, her uncle's along with Kayley were asleep, so was going to stop them herself imitating her dad, or what he used to do when he was a grown up, worrying the pigs, but they noticed it was a kid, giving them an idea shooting another strange beam which hit Mika, after she scared them off.

"Whoa, I feel weird, and hope I'm not going to turn into a baby, hehe!" Mika said like her voice was starting to change because the Ray was turning her into an adult!

"I just need an nap, after helping my baby parents and brotjer, but it's cool." Mika said chuckling.

She was sleeping in a random nest, as it was nearly morning, but unaware that she was growing up fast, thanks to that strange beam, going to sleep right now and out like a light.

Later that morning, Kalo was surprised hearing from Red that the pigs had been here, and scared off by an eaglet making her worry, plus Mika was missing, unaware her sister was the one that had scared off the pigs.

"We'll find her, or she'll find us, but maybe she scared the pigs off, just like Mighty used to." Red said.

"They woukd not believe her, as she's just a little kid!" Kalo told him.

"She did it before, when she was littler, and hyper." Chuck pointed out.

"Plus she is chubby like him, so they would." Bomb told her.

"Go find her, while I take care of the babies." Kalo told them.


	19. Growing Up Fast

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's more of the story, but hope TheWhisperingWarrior likes, plus tempted to write a story going on from this, from when Mika is sort of like her dad, because she is an eaglet in an adult eagle's body._**

 ** _In this chapter, Mika finds out what the strange beam did to her, giving her ideas, but Red and the otjers are looking for her._**

* * *

 _Wow, I feel really weird, after what those dumb pigs did but I don't feel like a baby._

It was later the next day, and Mika had just woken up, but unaware she was now a grown up eagle or an eaglet in an adult's body but was starting to realise that getting excited because until her dad was a grown up, she could be the superhero of the island, plus she had watched her dad and uncles fight a zillion times.

"Whoa, I look like daddy as a grown up, and cute, hehe." Mika said sounding different.

She hoped her sister or uncles weren't looking for her, but found a big treehouse that looked like it could fit a big eagle like herself, grinning flying up there, but was easy, plus Mika saw it had been abandoned for a pretty long time, fixing it up into an awesome place to live, knowing this would be a lot of fun.

"Mika you out there?" Red called out as he, Bomb and Chuck were searching for Mika.

"I don't want them to find me, because then I can't be an awesome superhero." Mika said to herself, as she was hiding in her new house plus remembered that Mighty had left his parents when he got this big, so was grinning about things and eating worms.

* * *

"You didn't find Mika?" Kalo asked them, seeing Red shake his red feathered head seeing the female teenage eagle feeding Aelita, Maui and Mighty but both Maui and Mighty were wondering where Mika was.

"We'll find her, don't worry but Kayley did see Anotjer adult eagle in the forest of the island." Bomb told her.

"Wait, she must have been the one that stopped the pigs, so she must have gotten hit by something." Kalo told them.

They were guessing that she must have been turned older, so guessed that she was hiding somewhere, guessing she wanted to take on the role of the island's defender, but would talk to her, when they did find her.

Kalo hoped that Mika was alright, but hoped that things were alright, and was seeing them get it.


End file.
